Of Secrets and Public Displays of Affection
by Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love
Summary: Tonks had to suppress a gasp as she watched Remus and Sirius through the keyhole. The rawness and intensity of their kiss was electrifying. It was wild, feral and so bloody beautiful... Read and Review!


**Just a quick oneshot I wrote. Hope you guys like it :)  
Please review :)**

The members of the Order of the Phoenix had just had an excruciatingly long meeting and after a few members had left to go to their respective homes, the remaining adults settled down to another one of Molly's delicious dinners. Normally, Sirius would scoff of all of his food like a starving man on a high and then take second and third helpings, with Remus staring at him despairingly. But not today. Something or someone was distracting him... Was it his fault that Remus looked almost _devilishly _sexy today? Even more so than usual? And as he gazed at his delectable lover, he felt another pair of intense eyes boring into the very same person Sirius was observing.

The dog Animagus looked around the table, freezing when he spotted the culprit. He had to stop himself from gasping. Tonks?! _She _had a crush on Remus!? Sirius almost laughed; she would have no chance. After all, Remus was his. He resumed his study session of Remus' lips, unconcerned, when he realised that Tonks hadn't averted her eyes once.

Sirius glared at his pink-haired bubbly cousin. Why on earth was she gazing at _his _Remus like he was a large piece of succulent chocolate? Only Sirius was allowed to ogle him like that. The dog Animagus snatched Remus' hand under the table, entwining their fingers and smiling at the werewolf.

The werewolf cocked his head to the side at Sirius' sudden show of affection. Sirius saw his confusion and simply shrugged at him, glancing at Tonks from the corner of his eyes.

She was _still _staring at him!

Sirius had to stop himself from releasing a possessive growl; he would have to show his **lovely** cousin just who Remus belonged to.

A sneaky grin formed on his face when he realised how fun this would be, for both Sirius _and _Remus. Why _wouldn't_ it be fun? Lots and lots of Public Displays of Affection would be included; his werewolf would love it. He hoped.

A flare of annoyance rose up in him as he realised that Tonks was now staring at Remus' backside as he got up to put his plate away. Sirius narrowed his eyes, also rising from his chair to follow Remus to the sink. Lightly tapping the werewolf's arse, Sirius winked at him when Remus whipped around, his cheeks tinged red.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed, amber eyes large and embarrassed.

"Nothing!" Sirius replied, his innocent tone belied by the cheeky grin on his face. He stepped forward until he had backed Remus against the counter. They were almost nose to nose, when Remus pushed him away and slipped out of his grasp. He sat back down at the table, blushing as the other occupants stared at him curiously.

"Padfoot, er, just wanted to tell me something." The werewolf stated nervously, wringing his hands. Sirius smirked as he nodded.

"A private something... A _very _private something." He stared at Remus with intense eyes, laughing internally when Remus squirmed slightly in his chair. The dark haired man went on his way to sit down next to his lover, when he _accidently _slipped and fell into Remus' lap.

"Sirius!" Remus leapt up from his chair, causing Sirius to slide off and land on the floor. Remus blushed furiously when Mad-Eye Moody sniggered slightly. Angrily, he pulled Sirius off of the floor and dragged him outside.

"What the _hell _do you think you are doing?!" Remus asked furiously.

"I just wanted to show someone something..." Sirius replied, pulling himself out of the severely irritated werewolf's grip. He stuck his head into the kitchen and smirked at the utterly confused expression on Tonks' face. "Remus and me are just gonna go and _talk_ in his bedroom. We'll see you later!" He winked at Tonks, practically inviting her to come and see what they were about to do. Extracting his head from the gap in the door, he grasped Remus' hand and dragged him up the stairs, ignoring his furious protests.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, Nymphadora Tonks may be an Auror and an Order of the Pheonix member, but she definitely was not a spy. This would only be a one-time thing. Remus and Sirius had started to act very odd all of a sudden, and it was really beginning to irk her. She knew that Sirius was anything _but _clumsy, so him falling on Remus' lap was a little bit weird; she would have waved it off had Remus not reacted like he did.

The poor man looked like he was going to explode with embarrassment and he seemed so angry at Sirius... just for _falling over_. It just didn't feel right.

Tonks crept up the stairs, careful not to wake up Sirius' crazy mother. She made her way over to Remus' bedroom, trying hard not to trip over her own feet... or the air, for that matter. She froze when she heard a soft moan from the other side of the door.

_What's going on?_

Quietly, she knelt before the keyhole and adjusted her position so she could see what was going on.

That was a _big_ mistake. She fell back onto the floor, her hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shock and horror.

_Oh. My. God._

Slowly, almost fearfully, she sat up again, her breathing heavy, and placed her eye at the keyhole again. Crap, so she _wasn't _imagining it.

The two men were lying on the bed, Sirius straddling Remus. The dog Animagus was kissing down Remus' lean neck, pinning the werewolf's arms over his head. Remus tilted his head back with a breathy moan, giving Sirius more access to his neck. Both men were breathing heavily, their legs tangled together. The werewolf's caramel-coloured hair was spread over the pillow like a halo, making him look like an angel.

Remus' dark eyes flashed a fiery golden colour as he arched his back when Sirius rolled his hips slowly, seductively. A smile grew on Sirius' face as he looked down at his Moony; Merlin, the love in those eyes made Tonks want to cry. The dog Animagus then leaned down and kissed the werewolf, burying his hands in his hair. Their lips moulded together and they moved in unison; it seemed almost _effortless _for them.

Tonks had to suppress a gasp as she watched. The rawness and intensity of the kiss was _electrifying_. It was **wild**, feral and so fucking_ beautiful_...

She sat there, her jaw hanging open at this intimacy. It was unbelievable how quickly everything seemed to fall into place and just add up. All the secret touches, the way they did everything together, the way Sirius seemed to be even more depressed than usual when Remus wasn't around. Tonks had always thought that they just shared an extremely deep friendship and that was it...Of course, it all made sense now. And she hated it. Absolutely _loathed _it. Merlin, it was horribly unfair...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius stared down at the man splayed beneath him and his heart lurched. Fuck, Remus was so _beautiful._ It didn't matter anymore that Tonks wanted Remus; he knew she couldn't have him no matter how hard she tried. Remus, Furry Little Problem and all, belonged to him.

"God, I love you so much Moony." Sirius whispered, kissing Remus' nose gently. The werewolf smiled softly up at him, forgetting about all the annoyance Sirius had caused him in the kitchen. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Remus whispered:

"I love you too, you pouf."

Sirius buried his face in his neck and breathed in the intoxicating scent of his lover. "Sorry for what I did in the kitchen, by the way."

"It's fine... But why were you acting like that? I thought you wanted to keep this a secret..."

Sirius twisted his upper body around so he was looking straight at the door, noting the bright brown eye blocking the keyhole. "Because you are mine. _Mine_." He replied, his eyes boring fiercely into the eye. It blinked suddenly and then it was gone. Sirius knew he had hurt his cousin, but he couldn't bring himself to care when he had a gorgeous, almost shirtless werewolf beneath him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Remus and Sirius returned to the kitchen, it was past midnight and there was no one there. Or so it seemed.

Tonks stepped out of the shadows, clearing her throat. Sirius head snapped towards her and she lowered her eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" Remus asked curiously.

"Um, Dumbledore asked me to pass on a message..."

"Oh? What is it?" Sirius asked. Once Tonks had relayed the message to the two men, she whispered a goodbye and began to make her way out of the kitchen.

"Nymphadora, wait. Why don't you stay tonight? It's late." Remus asked courteously, smiling at Tonks.

"Um, no. It's fine. Don't worry. I'll, er, see myself out."

Again, her attempt to escape of the two men she really didn't want to see at that moment was cut short when Sirius clapped a large hand on her shoulder. She turned to see an apologetic expression on Sirius' face. "Sorry." He mouthed, feeling thoroughly responsible for the heartbroken expression on her face. Tonks finally nodded in reply, knowing exactly what her cousin was talking about. She smiled slightly, turning around to leave once again. After getting out of the kitchen, Tonks stood still in the hallway, listening to Remus laugh loudly at something Sirius had said.

If Remus was happy, she decided, so was she.

**I was bored. So I wrote this quick oneshot. Hope you like it :)  
Let me know what you think of it.  
Review?**


End file.
